Mirror War
by B-36
Summary: Ryuki and Battle of the Planets crossover story. Each episode dicided into three parts, Planned episode list : "Reflected Evil : Part1" "Reflected Evil: Part 2" If theres enough demand Ill continue.


Kamen Rider Ryuki and BOTP

"Reflected Evil: Part 1"

Deep under the Pacific Ocean, close to being midway between the North American and Eastern half of the Eurasian continent and at a classified depth under the sea is Center Neptune, the center of the Federation Early Defense Network (FEDN) which keeps an eye on the various members of the Federation and to formulate appropriate responses to any issues. Recently a new section had been added for the recent added threat of the Empire of Spectra and for the appropriate response team, G-Force, semi-cybernetic teenagers who were so far the only successful countermeasure to the raids by the Empires Pre-Space Dreadnoughts* which, although obsolete in mass space battles were very successful in destroying cities and infrastructure while throwing off (Laughably) weak attacks from the planetary defenses which caused criticisms from "Robot Rights" advocates that the Federation was just trying to show off G-Force instead of doing its job. Inside Center Neptune was the most advanced robot in the entire universe**, 7-Zark-7.

Made by an all-star team from the Robotics field some twelve years back which comprised of Renowned Robopyschologist Dr. Susan Calvin, Renowned Positronic brain expert Dr. Tetsuo Gill, and Renowned robotics expert Dr. Jiro Komyoji to name a few of the names***. While the initial 7-Zark-7, Susan, and later 1-Rover-1 models complemented each other very well and increased efficiency of the system to the point where some in the higher positions in the Federation military started eyeing it as a basis for a supercomputer to replace the whole system while the all-star team separated, that was when things went wrong. It is not known what exactly occurred since Gill and Komyoji left Federation space and Dr. Calvin died soon afterwards leaving the Federation engineers attempting to decipher their crudely drawn and programmed models of the positronic brains when 7-Zark-7 and Susan went "eccentric."

While this eccentric pattern was discernible early on it was a charm of Zarks who was remarkably human and wrote three papers on increasing security and helped install a teleportation system in cities**** which helped save millions of lives, cash, and resources from Spectra, the eccentricity grew to make him a childish personality who adopt the voice of Mr. Ed, then disturbing signals between Zark and Susan caused the Federation to finally admit a loss and shut the whole thing down. Sadly twelve years later in an effort to keep an eye on Spectra until the Meta-2 mobile computer was ready they brought back Zark, Susan, and 1-Rover-1, the dog being the only one to keep his sanity. However problems with the Meta-2 kept cropping up as it was crude and requiring a human crew it was anything but beautifully engineered and the more historical of the engineers nicknamed it "Tiger" after the Nazi built heavy tank for its unreliability, oversized weapons, mechanical unreliability, uselessness, excessive fuel demands, and lack of buck for the dollar. At the moment the Meta-2 was under construction in a robotics factory while Zark kept watch for now.

At the moment Zark was working on a biased (To Zark and G-Force of course) pilot for a TV show called _Battle of the Planets_ which already had offers from well-meaning TV executives who were unaware of Zarks "eccentric state of mind that bordered on insanity." He spoke into the camera calmly "Down here at Center Neptune I keep an eye on the activities of the evil Spectran Empire whose despicable actions have left millions of people hurt, no too violent, let's adjust that shall we?"

Going up to the camera he adjusted the footage up to the part where he said "millions" and removed everything after "actions". He then let out a horrible giggle that must never be heard by human ears he then continued as the green light turned on and said "have damaged mass amounts of property on a galactic scale." Then Susan's strange lusty (I'm sorry for this exchange, don't sue!) voice entered the quiet of the room as she said "Hello Zark."

Giggling in a way that could be used as a weapon, he said "Hello Susan, what is a good rhyme to "Evil." I'm writing a poem about Spectra's evil."

"I don't know, maybe weevil?" She replied, thankfully 1-Rover-1 who was disgusted as any rational being with a shred of decency would be barked out "I think I see something on the scopes!" praying that there was something.

Thankfully Susan then replied "Oh yes! There's a strange Spectran UFO approaching Earths Albert Einstein Physics lab."

Cringing inwardly 1-Rover-1 decided to decipher the information himself and then send it to Director Anderson as he had done for the past few missions. He plugged his tail into a console and downloaded the information and sorted through it, a Spectaran pre-Space Dreadnought that resembled an Elephant was approaching that lab which was in reality a large spaceship that went through the Stratosphere observing phenomena, he went through the data again, it was interesting since Spectras motives had never involved the Astrophysicists or physics laboratories, something had happened though to break that truce. He sent the compressed information to Director Anderson as Zark turned on a screen which showed a giant round spaceship which was unaware of the danger, Rover watched as the Elephant mecha extended its "nose" which attached to the helpless lab ship and dragged it with it to its jump point and then flew off.

"They just stole our laboratory! Why?" Zark asked as he looked at the scene.

Onboard the Spectran pre-Dreadnought was the living representative of the Spectran Great Spirit, Zoltar and his sister Mala who watched the lab get unloaded of crew and personnel. Mala turned to her brother and said "What is the plan this time?"

"Payback, until the Federation returns our astrophysicists then they can live without theirs." Zoltar growled.

Mala nodded and said "A decent plan, if G-Force arrives to rescue them?"

"They'll save them alright." Zoltar chuckled, "They'll fly off with them and then discover that I've set mini-atomic weapons on them."

Mala whistled "A very excellent plan brother save for one thing, how will you get the weapons in?"

"Ever watched _Casino Royale_?" Zoltar asked.

"With Daniel Craig?" Mala asked knowing too well which one he meant.

"No, the fake Bond, David Niven*****." Zoltar snarled.

"My god, that is sadistic! May I just ask what happens if they do give ours back?" Mala asked.

"Then I'll give them an antidote in a going away feast which will be in their drinks." Zoltar said.

Mala stood impressed, this plan was really fullproof. She then took her leave while Zoltar watched the captives drink the water containing the miniature nuclear devices and smiled, this was almost too easy.

Back on Earth Director Anderson looked at the report from man's best friend and was worried, this was the first time Spectra had attacked a pure civilian target, one whose leaders were sympathetic and had refused to help them. Now Spectra had been quiet for a week but they finally had struck in a hit and run seemed to only steal a science group which Spectra had more mastery over. Something strange was going on. He then called G-Force and hoped he wasn't being hasty.


End file.
